Living To Die, Dieing To Live
by xXSailorMarsXx
Summary: She came from a different time but she's not kagome, She's a bandit with two other girls. What happens when she runs into the band of 7? RikaXBankotsu, TsukiXSuikotsu and RinaXRenkotsu and RikaXsesshomaru First fan fic....dont diss!:P
1. Who Is She?

A/N: 

Hey there,

I am the person righting this fanfic and its my first one so please DO NOT send me any insults in reviews or anything. Thanks!

oh and I do not own inuyasha or the characters so if there's a lawyer reading this fan fic then dont go sueing me for fraud or something Cuz I dont own it...if I did I would be sitting in a cubicle trying to think of a personality for sesshomaru's mother!

Suikotsu: JUST GET ON WITH THE GOD DAMNED STORY!

Me: Shut your face Suikotsu!

Bankotsu: Just tell the god damned story!

Me: Okay okay! Geez...

:::::Chapter 1:::::

"Pff. What a pain..." Bankotsu said in an annoyed voice.

"Not a single woman left" He said in a still annoyed voice.

"Jakotsu, This was your idea wasn't it? You could have atleast left one or two women to pour sake." Bankotsu said and sighed.

"But Bankotsu brother, Should we really be sitting here drinking sake? I want to see my cute little doggie Inuyasha again!" Jakotsu whined.

"Dont worry Jakotsu, He has a sharp nose, he'll sniff the blood out and come to investigate" Bankotsu said carelessly.

All of a sudden. the band of seven heard faint voices heading towards them.

"Whats that? Do you hear it? Sounds like singing" Suikotsu said calmly.

Bankotsu lifted his head up and there were three girls dressed in funny clothes singing a strange song.

_Relentless heat of the desert sun _

_The weight of the city surrounding our home _

_So far away but not so long ago _

_The taste of their burden is still on my tongue _

_Sweetest of songs from across the ocean _

_Carried us here and remind us how to love _

_Can you feel it in the drums _

_Now look how far we've come _

_Don't you know I owe it all to you _

_I take it with me in everything I do _

_It's true I do it all for you _

_And with this love we could never lose _

_The road is long and there's bumps on the way _

_Don't be discouraged by adversity _

_Believe in yourself no matter what they say _

_Around the world if you're near or far _

_The fire's in you no matter who you are _

_Go as far as you can, don't forget that you're a star_

_Don't you know I owe it all to you _

_I take it with me in everything I do _

_It's true I do it all for you _

_And with this love we could never lose La la la la la la la la la la la oh oh oh _

_La la la la la la la la la la la oh oh oh _

_Don't you know I owe it all to you _

_I take it with me in everything I do _

_It's true I do it all for you _

_And with this love we could never lose _

_We could never lose _

_I owe it all to you _

_You, you Oh oh oh, Oh oh oh oh _

Such beautiful voices" Bankotsu said.

"They must be women" Suikotsu said with a hint of boredom in his voice.

"Pfft. Women are stupid" Jakotsu said.

"Shut up Jakotsu, They are not stupid" Bankotsu said with a bit of anger in his voice.

"OH MY GOSH! YAY! THOSE GUYS OVER THERE ALREADY DID THE DIRTY JOB WE WERE SUPPOSED TO DO! LETS GO AND JACK ALL THE MONEY FROM THE DEAD PEOPLE'S POCKETS!!!!" The first girl said with excitment.

"Calm yourself Rina, First we must see if every one of the humans are dead" The second girl said.

"Rina and Tsuki, both of you, shut your mouth. We must thank the kind bandits who did the job" The third and last girl said.

"Hai madam Rika" Rina and Tsuki said as they bowed.

**The three girls Rika, Tsuki and Rina. Rika wore odd clothes. A blue and black striped mini skirt and a long pink T-shirt that said '100 Bitch' on it. Of course you can sort of tell by her clothes that she comes from the future. She doesn't come from the same place as kagome though, She comes from a different part of the world, yet she doesnt know how she came to the feudal era but she was an abandoned child in her time. In other words, She was an orphan. She didnt care much though. She had the feudal era, A beautiful voice and a pretty face & good personality. She could have gotten anything she wanted. She met Rina and Tsuki the first time she came into the feudal era. They are her best friends and traveling parters and look up to her as an older sister. The three are very troublesome. They go into a village, Preform and make sure every villager likes their band and they stay in the headmaster's house, kill him and take his money and valuables and run away during night time. Their band name is called 'Love or Romance?'.** (well enough about Rika and the band. Lets get on with the story!)

_'You have such a sweet voice and pretty face...If only I could...Stupid me...what am I thinking? Cold blooded killers dont fall in love...besides...she wouldn't love let alone like a murderer like me...' _Bankotsu thought quietly.

"Thank you for you kindness, Would you possibly mind if we took the village's money if there is any?" Rika asked Bankotsu with a smile on her face.

"Your a killer?" Bankotsu asked in a confused voice.

"I'm the thief" Tsuki said.

"I'm the distracter" Rina said.

"You sure are distracting" Suikotsu said with a dirty grin on his face.

"Stop talking rubbish Suikotsu" Renkotsu said in an annoyed voice.

"Yes, I am the killer of the group; Sounds awkward but I am" Rika said as she sat down beside Bankotsu.

And here's the end of chapter 1, Sorry peeps but my fingers are tired!!!! I'll write chapter two as soon as possible. Review if you want to, I aint forcing you to n e wayzz, have a nice day. )


	2. Misstress Bunny

okay, this is the second chapter...while i was writing this chapter i was listening to songs from the little mermaid 2...go ahead...call me a freak...but i garauntee that you'll like this chappie! )

:::::Chapter 2:::::

"Since your a band and we're also a band would you like to join us?" Bankotsu asked calmly.

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING BROTHER!" Renkotsu shouted.

"THEY ARE WOMEN! THEY DO NOT HAVE ANY POWER WITH THEM WHAT SO EVER!" Renkotsu was fuming.

"I think they have extrodinary powers.." Suikotsu said while winking at Rina and Tsuki.

"Back off Rina...that guy is mine!" Tsuki shouted.

"In your dreams Tsuki..." Rina rolled her eyes and then winked at Suikotsu.

"I wouldn't have any problem at all with them" Bankotsu said.

"Its just up to Jakotsu and Ginkotsu if they agree with us right Sukiotsu?" Bankotsu said.

"I actually sort of like the idea brother bankotsu, I could get some tips on how to get Inuyasha to like me" Jakotsu had a huge smile on his face.

"gnnnhhhhh" Ginkotsu said.

"So its agreed...Renkotsu do you still have a problem?" Bankotsu asked with a threatening look in his eyes.

"n..no...brother...n..not at...all..." Renkotsu studdered.

"Well would you like to join our group?" Bankotsu asked Rika.

"Well it seems alright with Rina and Tsuki..so...why not?" Rika smiled.

_' Her smile is so beautiful...I'd better make a move on her before that sly ass Suikotsu does...WHAT AM I THINKING?!?!?!' _Bankotsu thought.

"I..I need to go for a walk somewhere..." Bankotsu said with a hint of nervousness in his voice.

_'He is so cute and hansome..I wish that he would start to like me...STOP THINKING OF WHAT YOUR THINKING RIKA!!!!' _Rika thought to herself.

"I have to go for a walk aswell..." Rika got up and walked towards the village entrance and left and headed to the water.

"I need to think of something else...I know I'll sing a song or something..." Rika said as she sat down on the beach.

_Okay, get a grip, get a hang of this flipper  
__It's like slipping two feet into one big huge slipper  
__This way is left, oh, which way is right  
__Well, now I'll be circling in circles all night_

_oh so this is forward. No problem. _

I can't believe I can do this and more  
To swim in the sea like I walk on the shore  
Out of my shell, not closed up like a clam

Got to see, this is me, here I am

For a moment all of me  
Is alive and at home in the sea  
I'm swirling and twirling, so graceful and grand  
Not stubbing my toes getting stuck in the sand

"Who is that singing?" Bankotsu thought.

_For a moment life is cool  
__I'm splashing the world's biggest pool  
__This is more than my thoughts ever thought it could be  
__For a moment, just a moment, lucky me _

"It's Rika...She has a nice voice..." Bankotsu walked closer to Rika.

_If only for one moment  
__I had shared with you all I know  
__The sea wouldn't be a mystery  
__oh,why did you have to go?_

_Everything's newer and brighter and bluer  
And truer to life than before  
Watch me soar _

For a moment I can shine  
Got a grin and a fin,that works fine

My fingers are wrinkly, and I really don't care  
If all my curls have curled out of my hair

For a moment I can feel  
All the dreams I've been dreaming are real  
Wish my mother could hear it, the sea is my song  
For a moment, just a moment, I belong

I will find you my darling  
And the moment that I do  
I'll hold you close, my Melody  
And sing the song of the sea with you  
And sing the song of the sea with you  
For a moment, just a moment, I belong

" You have a good voice Rika" Bankotsu said while sitting down beside Rika.

"You were listening to me sing? Why didn't you tell me you were there? I am a terrible singer!" Rika said angrily.

"Your a great singer..do not doubt that Rika" Bankotsu said with a smile.

" I wont if you say so" Rika blew a raspberry in Bankotsu's face and got up and ran away while laughing.

"I'm gunna get you for that!" Bankotsu got up and wiped his face and started laughing while trying to catch rika.

Rika tripped and she fell and Bankotsu also tripped and fell on top of her.

"ahahaha that was fun!" Rika said.

"Y..you..r...f..faster than a..a...bunny!" Bankotsu said tiringly while laughing.

"I know! In school kids used to call me Misstress Bunny because I was so fast!" Rika said.

"Okay,...From now on your nickname is Mistress Bunny!" Bankotsu said as he finally caught his breath.

"Fine then...but only you can call me that!" Rika blew another raspberry in Bankotsu's face and got up and ran back to the village.

"She is something else...a one of a kind..." Bankotsu said while standing up.

Bankotsu walked back to the village with rika a bit ahead of him.

"So brother Bankotsu...did you enjoy your walk?" Suikotsu said grinning.

"Why yes I did!" Bankotsu said happily.

"come on Suikotsu! I want to show you the clothes Rika gave me!" Tsuki said.

"Okay lets go!" Suikotsu said laughing as he put his arm around tsuki's waist.

"HA! IN YOUR FACE RINA! HE PICKED ME!" Tsuki shouted while laughing.

"I dont really care" Rina was sitting beside Renkotsu while Renkotsu's arm was around Rina.

Rika and Bankotsu looked at each other and started laughing.

"Okay jakotsu...time to make Inuyasha like you!" Rika shouted as she dragged Jakotsu into one of the huts in the village.

"Too bad we killed everyone in the village...lets bury the dead people and make it look nice...we could live in this village...its pretty nice..." Bankotsu said to Ginkotsu.

"gnnhhh" Ginkotsu said.

"yes? okay Ginkotsu...lets get to work..." Bankotsu and Ginkotsu nodded and got to work.

5 hours passed and Renkotsu had his own house in the village and he was going to share it with Rina and Suikotsu was going to share one with Tsuki, While Bankotsu and Jakotsu were sharing one and ginkotsu had his own and so did Rika.

"I'm done!" Rika shouted happily as she marched out of Jakotsu's house.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Prepare yourself for the one and only...Jakotsu!" Rika shouted as if she was an announcer.

Jakotsu walked out looking totally different.

Everyone clapped at Rika's work.

"Wow Rika...you did a good job!" Bankotsu said.

"Thanks" Rika said.

Suikotsu and Tsuki walked out of their house half asleep.

"WOAH! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO JAKOTSU!" Suikotsu said.

"Do I look bad?" Jakotsu asked.

"Not not at all!" Rina came out of her house and brought a mirror with her.

"Omg..I look pretty!" Jakotsu said.

" okay well everyone its late...lets go to sleep" Rika said happily.

"Okay..." Everyone said.

"Hey Bankotsu...could I talk to you for a sec?" Rika said.

"oooooooo" Suikotsu, Renkotsu and jakotsu said in a girly voice. Even Ginkotsu said oooo.

"Yes what is it?" Bankotsu said.

Rika hugged Bankotsu.

"Thank you for a wonderful day...I haven't laughed in so many years as much as I did today...so thank you" Rika said in a shaky voice.

Bankotsu hugged Rika back.

"Your welcome Rika...I should be saying thank you aswell...I also haven't laughed as much as I did today...So thank you aswell Rika" Bankotsu said in a happy voice.

"Best friends Bankotsu?" Rika said as she let go of Bankotsu and held out her hand.

"Best friends Rika" Bankotsu said smiling as he shook Rika's hand.

"I want to be more though" Bankotsu said really quietly.

"I heard that...and so do I but...The fruit of patience is sweet...very sweet..." Rika said as she turned and walked back to her house and Bankotsu walked back to his.

:::::End Of Chapter:::::

K people...I hope you enjoyed that chappie,...I was almost running out of ideas for this chapter...but if you think that they became best friends too fast then i'll try and fix that...aighhtttttt? PcE!


	3. Parting

**A/N: Hello there ! Sorry for the super late Chapter ...Tons of stuff pop up !**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

::::::Chapter 3:::::

It was morning, Rika got up and got ready. As she stepped out of her huse the sun shined in her eyes.

_'Wow, Its such a nice day today' _Rika thought.

"Good morning Miss Bunny" Bankotsu said a bit cheerfully.

"Good morning Bankotsu" Rika said and curtsied.

The idea of Rika curtsing to him amused him and Bankotsu let out a chuckle.

"what?" Rika said with a bit of confusion in her voice.

"nothing ..." bankotsu said.

Bankotsu took a deep breath and sighed heavily.

"Rika, I am afraid we have to leave and go to a different village because i must seek my revenge ..." Bankotsu said coldly.

"I ...i understand..." Rika said looking down.

"I have a better idea !" Tsuki said happily.

Standing behind Tsuki was the grim and slightly depressed Suikotsu. He didnt want to have to part with Tsuki but he knew it would only be short term so he tried putting on his normal "i dont care" face on.

"Okay then Tsuki, what is your idea ?" Rika said calmly turning to Tsuki.

"welllll !" Tsuki said

Tsuki's dawdling made Rina a bit mad and Rina punched Tsuki in the stomache.

"OUT WITH IT !" Rina was about to kick Tsuki in the face while ws was on the ground but then Renkotsu grabbed Rina's arms.

"Dont take your anger out on her" Renkotsu said sympatheticly.

Tsuki got up and galred at Rina and continued talking.

"The band of 7 can get their revenge and in 7 days we can meet by mount fuji. That will give me and Rina and Rika plenty of time to get money. And if our paths cross we can talk but thn we must be straight on our journey again. When it is the 7th day we shall all meet in front of the 5 lakes and that will probably be around dawn" Tsuki said clutching her stomache.

"Sounds like a good idea" Bankotsu said.

"Lets be off then" Rika said.

Rika, Rina and Tsuki took all that they needed and were already off. Same for the band of 7, but they both went different ways.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: BIT OF A SHORT CHAPPIE BUT I WAS IN A RUSH !!!!**


	4. Sesshomaru

:::::Chapter 4::::::

It was about afternoon. Rika and them were close to the nearest village. They had traveled for over 5 hours non stop without rest.

"Almost there" Rina said exaustingly.

"Yeah but I am flat out tired .. I dont think I'll be able to dance anythime soon" Tsuki said putting on hand on her back.

"Dont worry, I got this one covered" Rika said looking through a bunch of song names on a piece of paper while sitting down.

"Alright" Rina and Tsuki said together.

:::::Band Of 7:::::

"Why Bankotsu ? Why ?" Suikotsu said with a mixture of Sadness and Anger in his voice.

Bankotsu turned to face him. His expression was cold.

"Because you do not want to get attached and plus I do not want another assasanation group around, it would be too much trouble" Bankotsu said staring Suikotsu in the eye.

"I i...understand..." Suikotsu looked down.

'He's right, If we get attached then enemies can use them as our weakness' Renkotsu thought.

_'YOU KNOW YOU LIKE RIKA ! WHY ARE YOU TRYING TO BREAK THEIR RELATIONSHIPS BECAUSE YOUR MIGHT NOT TURN OUT RIGHT !?!?!'_

_'Who are you ? and what do you want?' Bankotsu thought._

_'I am your conscience Bankotsu'_

_'Conscience?'_

_'Sigh, The voice inside your head that tells you whats right and whats wrong!'_

_' I dont need one thank you very much!'_

_'Yes you do, everyone has one'_

_'please make your exit out of my mind right now!' Bankotsu shouted mentally._

_'Fine fine alright, but you know you love Rika!'_

'LEAVE !'

With that the voice dissapeared.

:::::Rika:::::

'_Rika, you can't lie. you like Bankotsu. And you also know the reason why yor group and his group seperated'_

_'Yes I do. But who are you?'_

_'Your Conscience'_

_'Oh...'_

_'Yes..'_

_'Well just go on with life and meet them in 7 days'_

_'alright'_

"Rika !!!" Tsuki shook Rika's shoulder insanely.

"Huh ...!" Rika turned and looked at Tsuki and Rina.

"What the hell just happened to you ?" Rina questioned.

"I got lost in my own mind..." Rika mumbled.

"what?" Rina and Tsuki said.

"Nothing" Rika said as she walked through the village entrance.

"Okay lets get this thing started" Rina said.

"Alright !" Tsuki said happily.

Tsuki used her magic powers and made a platform for Rika to stand on.

"Okay" Rika said confidently while walking up onto the platform.

All the villagers stared at Rika wondering what she was doing.

"Dear Villagers ! Me and my band mates are here to entertain you!" Rika said cheerfully.

All the males about Rika's age gathered around the platform staring at her in awe. Somehow the great lord Sesshomaru was one of them.

"Villagers ! I shall sing 3 songs ! I hope you enjoy them !" Rika said.

"This girl comes from some other time" Sesshomaru said to Jaken.

"Rin wants to see preformance!!!" Rin ran up in front of the people right to the front of the platform and smiled at Rika.

Rika began to sing.

_Honestly what will become of me  
don't like reality  
It's way too clear to me  
But really life is daily  
We are what we don't see  
Missed everything daydreaming_

Flames to dust  
Lovers to friends  
Why do all good things come to an end  
Flames to dust  
Lovers to friends  
Why do all good things come to an end  
come to an end come to an  
Why do all good things come to end?  
come to an end come to an  
Why do all good things come to an end?

Traveling I only stop at exits  
Wondering if I'll stay  
Young and restless  
Living this way I stress less  
I want to pull away when the dream dies  
The pain sets it and I don't cry  
I only feel gravity and I wonder why

Flames to dust  
Lovers to friends  
Why do all good things come to an end  
Flames to dust  
Lovers to friends  
Why do all good things come to an end  
come to an end come to an  
Why do all good things come to end?  
come to an end come to an  
Why do all good things come to an end?

Well the dogs were whistling a new tune  
Barking at the new moon  
Hoping it would come soon so that they could  
Dogs were whistling a new tune  
Barking at the new moon  
Hoping it would come soon so that they could  
Die die die die die

Flames to dust  
Lovers to friends  
Why do all good things come to an end  
Flames to dust  
Lovers to friends  
Why do all good things come to an end  
come to an end come to an  
Why do all good things come to end?  
come to an end come to an  
Why do all good things come to an end?

Well the dogs were barking at a new moon  
Whistling a new tune  
Hoping it would come soon  
And the sun was wondering if it should stay away for a day 'til the feeling went away  
And the sky was falling on the clouds were dropping and  
the rain forgot how to bring salvation  
the dogs were barking at the new moon  
Whistling a new tune  
Hoping it would come soon so that they could die.

As Soon as Rika finished singing the song, everyone clapped wildly. Someone that shouldn't have caughten her eye just did. Sesshomaru.

Rin ran up to the stage and hugged Rika. Shocked and not knowing what do do she hugged Rin back. Seeing this Sesshomaru got a bit irritated since he was the only person that Rin hugged.

"Rin." Sesshomaru said coldly.

"Rin wants to stay and listen to pretty lady sing !" Rin said cheerfully.

"Can pretty lady stay with Rin?" Rin said happily.

Rika looked over her shoulder and saw an approving look on both Tsuki and Rina's faces.

Sesshomaru looked at Rin and nodded.

Rin hugged Sesshomaru and stood by Tsuki watching Rika being admired by all the boys in the the village. This also made Sesshomaru angry.

'Why does this Sesshomaru feel this emotion?' he thought.

_'Ahh Sesshomaru old boy, That "emotion" Is Jealousy'_

_"What do you want? This Sesshomaru does not have time for nonsense for the voice in his head'_

_'why dont you chop their heads off? So then you can have her all to yourself'_

_'I dont want her "all to myself" but thank you for the offer. Goodbye' _

With that, Sesshomaru shut out the voice in his head.

Rika tried to get away from the boys as fast as possible and motioned Rina and Tsuki to help. Within less than a second Tsuki turned into a big black ball and covered the sun. The villagers looked up at the distraction which gave Rika enough time to cover Rin's eyes and kill all the Villagers with one swipe of her blade.

"Hurry! Go Rina !" Rika shouted.

Sesshomaru stood in awe but his face still expressionless.

"Are you done? This Sesshomaru is waiting" He said with a hint of impatience in his voice.

"Done" Rika, Rina and Tsuki said together.

"Lets go then" Sesshomaru said.

They left to go to Sesshomaru's castle.

**A/N: AHAHAHA THIS IS A NICE LONG CHAPTER !!!!! LAST CHAP WAS SOOO SHORT !**

**Aurora Borealis: Thank you for your compliment ! I shall continue writing !**


End file.
